Tan solo una Carta
by JosyUchiha27
Summary: Serie de cartas expresando los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas favoritos desde su punto de vista
1. Carta a mi mejor amigo

**Es mi primera historia que publico jeje… n.n espero que les guste y acepto cualquier comentario o sugerencia **

_Carta a mi mejor amigo _

_Sasuke's POV_

_Amigo, mi amigo un hermano que cualquiera quisiera tener, me duele todo el daño que te he hecho, desde niños nuestros destinos estaban enlazados, estamos destinados a ser rivales y amigos. Eso es lo que duele, que tengamos que ser rivales en todo, no solo en fuerza para ver quién es el mejor si no también en el amor. Nos enamoramos de la misma persona, tu, tan animado y siempre pensando en ella, todo por ella, su felicidad antes que la tuya, te envidio sabes? Te odie por muchas razones infantiles pero luego todo me pareció divertido incluso deseaba nuestra pelea porque aunque no me creas me impresiono tu avance y deseaba ver quien era más fuerte, en el examen chunnin ese sentimiento nació y creció, al igual que el amor por ella, luego esa fuerza que admire hizo que ella también te notara y te admirara, en mi interior creció un odio diferente hacia ti pero no sabía el porqué hasta que entendí que era algo llamado celos, celos de ti, celos porque ella te notara y se alejara de mi para verte a ti, era egoísta pero no deseaba que ella viera a otro que no fuera yo y después de tanto tiempo ese temor se cumplió pues los veo y se han hecho inseparables y en sus ojos noto ese cariño tan inmenso que te tiene y me duele aceptar ese hecho pero parte de culpa tengo yo por dejarla sola cuando ella me pidió que me quedara a su lado y tener una vida juntos la cual rechace por miedo y egoísmo al creer que ella me esperaría y que cuando yo lo deseara seria mía pero fui un idiota al pensar de esa manera ahora no me queda nada más que suplicar tu perdón, el de ella y el de todos aquellos que traicione para sentirme en paz y libre, solo una cosa, no voy a dejarte el camino libre, yo no me quedare solo y la única persona que llena mi vacía existencia es ella, así que no te la dejare aun si tengo que pelear contigo por la eternidad no cederé y esa es una promesa mi querido amigo. Naruto no me rendiré, tú me enseñaste eso y lo cumpliré, palabras de un Uchiha, de Uchiha Sasuke._

**Espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capitulo :D.**


	2. Carta a un hermano

**Aquí el segundo capítulo :D espero que les agrade se que son cortos pero de poco a poco estoy empezando sin más que decir que lo disfruten.**

_Carta a un hermano_

_Naruto's POV_

_Valle del Fin, aquí donde están los monumentos a los fundadores de Konoha, el 1° Hokage y el líder del Clan Uchiha, ambos con ideales tan diferentes pero que al mismo tiempo son parecidos. Pienso en ello y es como vernos a ti y a mi es esa posición, estando en ese lugar, viéndonos cara a cara en una enfrentamiento sin final, como el que ellos tuvieron, como el que tu y yo tuvimos y el que seguramente tendremos hoy, mañana y siempre mi mejor amigo._

_Que más deseo yo que ser Hokage y que toda la aldea me reconozca pero, más deseo tener a mi sensei diciéndome lo orgulloso que esta de mi, verte a ti, mi hermano del alma acompañándome en esos momentos de gloria y tenerla a ella, al más grande amor que he tenido hasta ahora, sosteniendo mi mano mientras me mira y me dice lo que tanto yo anhelo y que tu rechazabas todo el tiempo: "Te amo". _

_Tienes razón, no es justa la vida ni el destino, te admire, deseaba ser como tú y a pesar de todo lo sigo pensando pero en mi corazón hay una pequeña oscuridad, un rencor que no desaparece. Tú eras y eres afortunado, tenias familia, un padre que te educaba, una madre que te cuidaba, un hermano que te aconsejaba y una aldea que te respetaba sin mencionar un sensei que ve su orgullo en ti, un tonto amigo que juega contigo y una luz que sin importar cuánto intentes alejarla siempre se queda a tu lado y te brinda amor y paz aunque tú no lo admitas pero tampoco lo niegas pues es algo evidente para los que realmente te conocen pero yo, crecí sin nadie conmigo, rodeado de odio y rencor pero, gracias a ti, a ella y a los demás que conocí dejo de importarme, camine hacia el futuro y ahora tengo todo lo que me hubiese gustado tener en el pasado pero hay una traba, siempre la hay. _

_Es verdad que ahora todo será bueno para todos, ya no hay oscuridad ni odio, ese círculo vicioso yo lo he desecho y he creado uno nuevo pero que seguirá hacia adelante sin detenerse, un círculo lleno de vida en donde todos seguiremos su curso en paz. Sé que has abierto tus ojos y nos viste llegar a Kakashi-sensei, a mi pero sobre todo a ella que siempre te ha esperado y me duele, siento una opresión en el pecho que desearía volver en el tiempo y morir en aquella guerra pero no soy un cobarde y a pesar de todo no deseo dejarla sola ni a ti. Ahora ella y yo somos inseparables, sé que tengo un lugar en su corazón que tú nunca podrás ocupar, eso lo sabes y en el fondo me alegra así que…_

_Sasuke se feliz, lucha por ella si es lo que más deseas mi rival, que yo te esperare y te deseo la victoria, se que lo lograras pues luchas por algo verdadero, que vale la pena: "Sakura", pero no será fácil pues también yo lucho por ella y al final volveremos al inicio, volveremos al "Valle del Fin"._

**Gracias por leer, acepto cualquier sugerencia o comentario **** nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Carta a un amor no correspondido

**Tercer capítulo yei! xD jaja bueno espero les guste ya vamos por la mitad eso me alegra bueno sin más que lo disfruten **

_Carta a un amor no correspondido_

_Sakura's POV_

_Molestia, una palabra con la cual me identifico mucho pues siempre me he sentido de esa manera y él solía recordármelo llamándome así y me dolía pero me lo merecía pues yo te causaba ese mismo dolor porque para mí en un principio eso eras, una molestia que siempre interfería pero eso era antes pues ya no es así, la única molestia siempre parezco ser yo. Era infantil, caprichosa, egoísta y aun así tu no te apartabas de mi lado sin importarte mis palabras o mis maltratos, para mí era molesto ver tu perseverancia. _

"_Todo en la vida se regresa", eso dicen y es cierto pues así me portaba yo cuando se trataba de él y al igual que yo, el despreciaba ese comportamiento. Entiendo tu dolor pues es el mismo que yo siento pero la diferencia es que yo lo merezco pero tú no y de verdad lo siento. Naruto, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda pedir, comprensivo ante todo no importa que hagamos él o yo, tu siempre nos comprendes y perdonas, ayudas a quienes te lo piden y a quienes lo necesiten, te admiro por ello de verdad, eres importante para todos, para él, para mí._

_¿Sabes?, desearía que me odiaras, que me gritaras y reclamaras todas las injusticias y todo el dolor que te he causado para que así tú seas feliz y yo poder estar en paz de alguna forma pero sé que es imposible ya que tú no eres así. Me encantaría mirarte y quererte de la manera en que tu lo deseas pero en el corazón no se manda y para mi eres mi mejor amigo, como un hermano mayor que me da su apoyo cuando lo necesito sin dudarlo. Sé que entiendes mis sentimientos mejor que nadie, y a pesar de ser siempre un idiota de primera eres mi amigo, dándote cuenta de todas las cosas que trato de ocultar con la más grande sonrisa que puedo esbozar desde que nuestro equipo se desvaneció, la más grande y al mismo tiempo, la más falsa._

_Pero no todo está perdido, ahora existe paz y unidad en la aldea y todo es gracias a ti, cumpliste tu promesa y siempre te lo agradeceré. Espero que así como has hecho que muchos abran sus ojos tu también los termines de abrir dándote cuenta así de que hay alguien que te ama, que lo ha hecho desde siempre, desde mucho antes de ser el héroe que eres ahora, ábrelos y serás feliz con alguien que de verdad te merece y te quiere. También espero que me perdones a mí pero sobre todo que lo perdones a él, por hundirte más y más en la soledad y el dolor. Se egoísta por una vez, se egoísta y enójate con nosotros, olvídanos por un tiempo y has tu vida libremente para que así un día nos volvamos a encontrar y ser de nuevo un equipo. _

_Lucha, que yo también lo hare. Tu nunca renuncias ni te rindes entonces yo tampoco lo hare, luchare por su amor, luchare para que me acepte en su vida y me deje estar a su lado como lo desee desde niña y sé que lo lograre, es una promesa para toda la vida. Seré la luz que guie su camino de ahora en adelante y sé que tu encontraras tu luz muy pronto, está cerca solo tienes que verla y aceptarla._

_Cuídate mi adorado amigo, mí querido hermano y, tu amor no correspondido siempre lo recordare, pues ni tú ni yo volveremos a ser una molestia._

**Gracias por leer ojala haya sido de su agrado, se acepta cualquier comentario o sugerencia constructiva n.n nos leemos pronto ja ne! :3**


	4. Carta a mi amor perdido

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo ya casi estamos llegando al final **** espero que lo disfruten **

_Carta a mi amor perdido_

_Naruto's POV_

_Amor, un sentimiento tan hermoso, tan deseado pero al mismo tiempo es muy doloroso. Los amores no correspondidos o el amor que se pierde son de los que más duelen y eso tu y yo lo sabemos bien, ambos sentimos ese dolor, tu por él y yo por ti. Supongo que lo nuestro era una batalla perdida, tu nunca me viste del mismo modo que a él y lo entiendo, no tengo resentimientos pues eres una persona muy importante para mi igual que él, jamás te odie ni lo hare. _

_Ahora todo ese amor que te tenia se ha vuelto cariño de hermanos, una amistad tan fuerte que nada ni nadie romperá, nada va a separarme de ti y esa es definitivamente una promesa que pienso cumplir, el nunca me alejara de ti. Sé que a él le duele vernos juntos porque cree que hay más de lo que se ve y no se lo niego ya que esto es muy grande e irrompible. Espero que pronto se dé cuenta de lo celoso que es y se olvide de esta pelea que siempre ha tenido ganada y yo perdida a pesar de que nunca me he rendido, siempre hay una primera vez para todo no?_

_Tú eras la luz de su camino y del mío pero llego el momento en que nuestros caminos se separan para formar nuestra propia vida, tu seguirás siendo su luz pero ya no mas la mía pues ahora tengo a una hermosa luz de largo cabello y unos ojos perla que brillan con solo verme así como los tuyos cuando él está cerca, ella es un ángel, mi ángel. Es mía y de nadie más, ella siempre me ha amado y apoyado ahora es momento de devolverle todos los favores y ser felices por fin sin inconvenientes ni contratiempos._

_Así que adelante, caminemos hacia un futuro mejor, donde algún dia nos volveremos a juntar, algún día los 3, el mi hermano, yo el cabeza hueca y tu, mi amor perdido._

**Ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer y se aceptan sugerencias y/o comentarios constructivos ;) Nos leemos pronto **


	5. Carta a una persona importante

**Nuevo capítulo yei! Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo así que estamos cerca del final espero que les guste así que a leer :D**

_Carta a una persona importante_

_Sakura's POV_

_Sasuke, mi Sasuke-kun, el amor de mi vida, esa es la única manera en que tengo para describirte; eres lo mejor que me ha pasado pero al mismo tiempo lo más doloroso. Odio y amor, dolor y alegría, tu y yo; son cosas tan parecidas pero al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes. Mi deseo más grande es permanecer a tu lado, hacerte feliz, sacarte de esa oscuridad hacia un camino cubierto de luz, mi luz, si es que me lo permites. Tal vez no entiendas este absurdo amor ni siquiera yo misma lo hago, lo único que entiendo es que nada de lo que hagas va a terminar este sentimiento que, maldito o no, jamás desaparecerá ni lo hará nunca._

_Es gracioso, sabes? En un principio todo era simple atracción. Tú eras el más popular de la academia, el más fuerte, todas las niñas querían estar contigo yo entre ellas. Cuando estuvimos en el mismo equipo fui feliz pero yo solo sentía una admiración, una simple atracción superficial pero sin darme cuenta con el tiempo te empecé a conocer, a saber todo de ti y me enamore. Tarde me di cuenta de esto y fue en el momento en que veía que te alejabas de mí y de Naruto. Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, lo sé y tú también entiendes a lo que se refiere pero de una manera diferente. Sé que en tu corazón la soledad y la venganza es algo que siempre ha estado pero yo me encargare de que ya no sea así, solo espero que lo entiendas de una buena vez._

_Sé que te sientes perdido, herido, traicionado por todos; la verdad de Itachi es algo que nos ha afectado a todos pues vemos la dura realidad detrás de una paz ficticia pero entiende que el cariño que nosotros te tenemos es real y no cambiara nunca. Tomamos malas decisiones, tu, yo y los demás sin embargo nunca es tarde, podemos enderezar nuestro camino hacia donde seamos libres de todo este mal. Naruto lo ha conseguido, ya es libre y comparte su camino al lado de una luz brillante que lo ama, lo cuida y lo hace feliz, su ángel personal llamado Hinata. _

_Y cuando los veo me doy cuenta de la verdad, mi camino fue y será siempre estar a tu lado velando por tu felicidad y a pesar de que tu no llegues a desear permanecer a mi lado, yo lo intentare y no me rendiré pero, si algún día veo que tu felicidad no es a mi lado será cuando me resigne de amarte pero jamás te abandonare, seré tu apoyo, tu guía, tu guardián; yo nunca me alejare de ti, te protegeré aunque sea de lejos, aunque tú no lo quieras pues ahora se que mi camino ninja es estar contigo porque tu siempre serás mi persona más importante._

**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado en un rato subiré la última carta así que espero que la esperen con ansias, gracias por leer :3 nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Carta a una luz

**Pues hemos llegado al final, esta es la última carta espero que les guste como las anteriores :D **

_Carta a una luz_

_Sasuke's POV_

_Luz, algo que ilumina el mundo en la mas infinita oscuridad, una oscuridad en la que yo me encuentro atrapado desde que era tan solo un niño y que cada día siento como esta se vuelve más profunda e interminable o al menos eso me parecía hasta que los conocí a ustedes, a Kakashi, a el idiota de Naruto y a ti, mi molestia. Ustedes sin que yo siquiera se los pidiera me sacaron poco a poco de ese inmenso abismo sin fondo en el que yo mismo me sumergí. Es doloroso darse cuenta de cómo cambia tu vida entera en tan solo unos segundos por las decisiones de otros o por las tuyas propias, una mala decisión. Decisiones, siempre es algo muy difícil de afrontar porque todo tiene consecuencias, ya sean positivas o negativas y, al momento de tomarlas no solo sufrimos nosotros si no todo lo que nos rodea. _

_Irme de la aldea fue una de las peores decisiones que pude tomar, ahora me doy cuenta de ello. En aquel entonces pensaba que estar cerca de ti y de Naruto me alejaba de mi propósito, eran un obstáculo en mi camino lleno de oscuridad hacia el poder y la venganza, los lazos que nos tenían unidos me impedían seguir avanzando hacia esa oscuridad. Tú eras, eres y serás siempre el obstáculo que me impida hundirme por completo y lo admito, sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ti pero en aquel entonces te volviste un impedimento para mis objetivos, por eso al irme de la aldea deje ese amor atrás pero siempre que te volvía a ver, que te volvía a recordar, ese sentimientos renacía, creí a verte olvidado pero nunca fue así, ahora sé que siempre estarás en mi corazón por más oscuro que este sea pues mi luz siempre has sido tú. _

_Por eso Sakura te pido que te quedes a mi lado, que me ilumines y así ya no volver a estar solo pero sobre todo, quédate conmigo porque TE AMO y sé que tu también sigues amándome. Por fin comprendí que Naruto no es ningún peligro para mí, no es mi enemigo porque tu solo me amas a mí, puede que a él lo quieras y tenga un lugar especial en tu corazón pero yo lo tengo todo, tu corazón entero me pertenece a mi así como tu alma pues soy yo al único que amas y quiero que sepas que a ti igual te pertenezco por completo porque nunca hubo ni habrá nadie más para mí. Ahora sé que mi más grande deseo es que estemos juntos, que caminemos los dos por el mismo sendero donde se que tu serás siempre la luz que lo ilumine porque tú eres mía Sakura, eres mujer de Uchiha Sasuke, tú fuiste y serás siempre mi ángel guardián y sé que siempre lo serás pues al final tú estabas destinada a ser la luz de mi vida._

**Bueno el final ya llego, tanto como en esta historia como en Naruto **** (Si me entere hace unas horas que al parecer ya es oficial que Naruto se acaba en Octubre, será horrible no se qué será de mi vida sin Sasusaku :o) pero igual hay que motivarse y seguir. **

**Ojala les haya gustado **** espero pronto subir más historias y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla y también agradezco a todas las que me apoyaron con sus comentarios :3 **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
